


Blood and Water

by moe20112233



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, An AU no one asked for, Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blood Kink, Bottom Lance, Dom Keith (Voltron), Dubious Ethics, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Knife Kink, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Slow Burn, Smut, Top Keith, Vampire Keith (Voltron), Voltron diner, but its okay, human Lance, i don't know how to tag, keith is kinda creepy, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moe20112233/pseuds/moe20112233
Summary: On the brink of a breakdown from lack of blood, Keith stops by Voltron diner looking for a rare burger to at least make him well enough to drive home. But fate has other plans as Lance gets dropped into a starving Keith's lap.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 128
Kudos: 778





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Drop me a comment and let me know what you think!

The world around him faded in and out of clarity. Lights from neon signs blurred into colorful blobs, and the ground was wet from rain. His head pounded, his chest ached, he was sure if he was alive he would be dying. Keith stumbled out of the alley way, hand on the wet and somewhat moldy brick wall beside him. No rats, no blood, no luck. He needed to act fast, he could feel his control waning as the scent of passersbys flooded his nostrils. Voltron diner, that was his last shot. It wasn’t the best place for food, but if he asked for a burger so rare it was still bleeding, no one would question it. A couple walked by him, laughing about something that must have happened during the night and Keith felt his fangs protrude at the scent of their blood.

“Get a fucking grip Kogane.”, He mumbled, pushing himself off the wall. What were people even still doing out? It was three in the morning. Keith cursed the people, making some half asked excuse that it was likely their increased presence that scared off all the rats and other small game he could usually make a snack of. He pushed on the door of the diner, the bell above it chiming and letting the staff know they had a customer. A big guy helped him to his table. Keith clenched his jaw praying that he would get his burger fast. He just needed something to quench his immeasurable growing thirst. He couldn’t believe he’d let himself get like this in the first place. He was responsible for making sure he kept himself fed but one too many late nights saying, ‘I’ll just drink tomorrow’ has finally caught up with him.

“Hello there, my name is Lance and I’ll be your server today, can I get you started with anything to drink?”, Keith looked up at the source of the voice, this Lance. Tall, he noted, tan, smooth skin, blood AB-. AB-? Exoctic. Keith could hear this guys heart beat, could _hear_ the blood pumping through his veins and it was intoxicating. He gripped the table tightly willing himself not to tear into the pretty waiters neck.

“Water is fine- I’ll have a burger. As rare as the cook is willing to make it.”, He grit.

Lance chuckled softly, “Straight to the point, a man who knows what he likes.”, He mused as he wrote the order down, “Sounds good, it’ll be out shortly.”, and Lance took the menu from Keith, their fingers brushing for a moment. Keith could feel his pulse in that moment. The world starting to fade again as Lance walked away. This wasn’t good, Keith could feel himself slipping away. His nose fixed onto Lance’s scent, he’d never tasted AB-. And he was itching to. He’d heard rumors that it was addictive. Like a drug, but rare in humans and even rarer in animals. Especially when you consider animals have more blood groups than humans. 

Lance returned rather quickly, “Hi, I’m so sorry but it looks like we’re out of ground beef for the moment.”, Keith felt his last shred of hope die, “I can get you something else if you’d like?”

“Meat.”

“Well, we have chicken, or pork.”, Keith groaned internally. Of course they only had white meat left. White mean didn’t bleed very well, and you couldn’t order it rare otherwise it wasn’t safe to eat.

“Both”

“Alright how would you like them-”

“However. Just, please. I’m _very_ hungry.”

“Course. It’s on the house by the way, I’m really sorry for the inconvenience.”, He walked off again back to the kitchen to put in the new order. The chicken might give him 10 more minutes of lucidity, the pork 15, so if he ate fast he’d probably be ‘sober’ enough to drive home without crashing and get to his emergency blood stash. He’d considered calling an uber but being in that tight of a space with a person while he was this hungry was a recipe for disaster. He was sure if someone got that close to him for more than a minute he’d kill them. He pulled out his phone, still no message back from Shiro. Where was he? He always helped Keith out of a bind like this. 

“Alrighty, we’ve got ham and bacon on the pork side, and fried chicken with mashed potatoes on the chicken side.”, Lance smiled setting the two plates down in front of Keith, “If you need anything just yell, you’re like my only table right now.”, He winked and walked away. God Keith wanted to eat _him_. He had zero interest in the pork and chicken, he wanted to sink his teeth into the caramel neck and feast on his blood. His fangs dripped with a numbing solvent meant to calm his prey as he was thinking about it. The taste on his tongue causing him to snap from his trance and begin digging into the food. Eat quick, and get out. His thoughts screamed at him to get out, that something bad was going to happen. 

He shoveled the last bit of food into his mouth, he didn’t feel even mildly better after eating, so this whole thing was just a waste of precious time. Still no text from Shiro, Uber was a huge no no, that was it he needed to get home. He had to drive home even if it was going to kill him, better that than hurting someone. He stood abruptly and walked out. Ignoring the faint call from Lance of ‘Have a nice night’. He stumbled to his car, digging hastily for his keys in his pocket. Nothing.

“Shit- Shit, fuck- shit- where the fuck are my keys”, He swore tearing his coat off and emptying his pockets. Still nothing, it was probably still in the diner. He couldn’t go back in. He couldn’t- he could feel it, he was already too far gone. His eyes surely red at this point, his fangs poking his tongue. If he went back into that diner he was going to kill someone. Maybe there were rats in the alley now. There were no other people still wandering the streets, likely due to it being too late to even be clubbing. It was his only shot. He needed to pray there was a rat, or something, _anything_. 

“Night Hunk!”, Fuck, no. No, no, no, no, “Yes, I’ll leave the light in the living room on.”, Lance laughed as he stepped out into the ally. Keith’s eyes locked onto him, the way his hand rubbed across that neck, taunting him. More numbing dripped in his mouth and when Lance turned around to head to his car Keith pounced. 

All self control left his body as he tore into Lance’s neck, sucking hard as that sweet honey sugar blood found its way to his tongue. Lance screamed, and Keith in his sadistic uncontrolled state thought the scream was music to his ears, “H-hel-”, Lance panted, but the numbing started to take effect, lulling him into a calm hazy state of mind. God his blood tasted fantastic. It tasted like sweet sweet relief as Keith greedily sucked more down, “Mng…”, Lance moaned, his eyes shutting. Keith decided he liked hearing Lance moan and ran his tongue across the puncture point just to hear it again. Biting another wound into him to continue his meal. Lance’s panting lessened and lessened, and eventually Keith came to his senses. He’d probably already cleaned Lance of a third of his blood. The poor man already passed out in Keith’s arms. He was a monster. He ignored the itch in his gut that told him to keep going, to suck him dry and kill him. Instead, he dialed 911.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im gonna be real, Keith is pretty creepy here, but its cool- cause we all know Lance is gonna be into it cause this is fanfiction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment and let me know what you think

“He’s awake!”, Lance furrowed his brows, head pounding and limbs heavy, “Lance are you okay? How do you feel?”, He looked up to his sister, Rachel, in confusion. Blinking in his surroundings, a hospital room. There was an IV with something dark attached to his arm, he couldn’t tell if it was going in or out of him.

“Wha-”, He attempted through a horse and scratchy voice, “What happened?”

“You were attacked by an animal.”

“An… animal?”, Lance tried to recall whatever had happened. He remembered saying goodbye to Hunk, stepping out to the alley… and then a hot searing pain in his neck. Instinctually he reached up to the point of attack, his fingers finding two bandaged puncture wounds. There was… someone there… a black figure in the alley, “What kind of animal?”

“Police said it was probably a coyote. You lost a lot of blood, you got really lucky there was some guy there who chased it off and called the police.”, He didn’t remember a coyote, but then again what else could have moved that fast? It was just a blur against the dull lamp over the door.

“It wasn’t Hunk who found me?”, He asked quietly. Nothing was making sense. He ached all over.

“You should rest Mijo.”, His mother said softly, “You lost a lot of blood. The doctors said anymore and you would have died. You should sleep.”, She rubbed his forehead soothingly, playing with his hair the way she did when he was a child and lulled him to sleep.

“I saw you stopped by the hospital today.”, Shiro said quietly.

Keith looked over from the kitchen and glared at him, “I was just making sure- I didn’t kill him. I don’t know what I would have done with myself if I had really hurt someone.”

Shiro sighed, “You’re a good person Keith. I just wish you would stop starving yourself. I hope you’re not… Well I hope you don’t have a taste for human now.”

“I-”, Keith could admit, he couldn’t stop thinking about how Lance had tasted. Sweet like honey with a spice that made each sip more interesting and rewarding than the last. He was the single greatest meal Keith had ever had. And when he was at the hospital, checking in secretly to make sure he hadn’t sealed the boys fate, he had to admit that it was hard to keep himself from licking his lips and the smell and sound of his beating heart, “It’s not a taste for human.”, And it wasn’t. Keith had no interest in the everyday John Doe walking down the street. 

“Do you have a taste for him?”, Shiro asked more pointedly. Keith remained silent, unanswering, “Keith-”

“I’m fine Shiro I don’t want to kill him.”, He clarified. And he didn’t, he wanted to do something arguably worse. He wasn’t sure when his more ancient vampire habits had made themselves known to his instincts, maybe letting himself go hungry for too long had awakened a sort of beast inside himself. A beast that locked on to the gorgeous tan angel. A beast that wanted to lock said angel in a cage and use him as Keith’s personal blood bank for the rest of time. He could picture it.

Lance’s sunshine demeanor cloaked in the dark, his blue eyes shining against a flashlight. Clothes ripped to reveal amazing skin, legs spread wide open. Him willingly letting Keith lick up his chained pulse, arching into his touch and moaning as Keith’s teeth sunk into his neck. He shook his head, hoping to shake the thought, “Keith.”, Shiro called through the haze of his daydream, “This is dangerous. You know that.”

“I know. But I… he tasted…. So good.”, Shiro gave him a disappointed frown.

“If you want humans you know where to go. You go to those willing to give themselves up. You don’t take who you want off the streets.”

“I’m not about to go to some sleazy feeding bar. I don’t need that. Look I’m fine, okay? I made sure he was okay, I’ll never see him again. I’ll go back to eating cow and that’ll be it.”, He stepped away to his room before Shiro could utter another word. Shutting the door and sitting on his bed. He was ashamed to admit it, but hiding within his bag was a small bag of Lance’s blood which he’d stolen from the hospital. He knew it was so, so wrong, but he couldn’t help himself. Lance was so delicious. So gorgeous and tasty. 

He opened it and poured a shot glass full, just a small amount to try and make this last as long as possible. He indulged a long sniff before downing the glass. And oh god, it was only better the second time. Images of the good looking Lance flashed through his mind. Images his mind conjured up of Lance, chained and moaning wantonly as Keith’s teeth grazed his skin. 

His hand trailed down his pants, pumping himself quickly a couple times as he imagined Lance on his knees, neck dripping with blood. This was so wrong, he knew it. This was so wrong. In his mind Lance pulled against chains on his wrists, causing them to cut and bleed, he swiped the blood onto his fingers shoving them into Keith’s mouth. His eyes hooded with pleasure, “Do you like that Keith?”, Dream Lance moaned softly, “Do you like the taste of my blood? It’s all yours. All for you Keith.” He pumped himself quicker, tongue swirling around the inside of the shot glass to lick up the rest of the blood, “Drink up Keith… Every last drop.”

He felt himself getting close as imaginary Lance whispered into his ear, “Please, Keith… Drink it all, suck me dry.”, And Keith spasmed, cumming all over his hand inside his pants. He gasped for air, as he wiped himself down. He’d never cum that hard in his life. Quickly he shoved the blood into his mini-fridge, behind the cow blood he usually drank and layed down on his bed, “I am so fucked.”, He sighed. He wanted Lance, more than he’d ever wanted anything in his entire life. To want a person was so new to him. And it was so bad. So wrong. So so so wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment and let me know what you think


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being so understanding about the time frame, I lost this chapter right as I had finished it so I've spent the last two days rewriting, I hope you like it. Drop me a comment and let me know what you think!

Keith wouldn’t call it weakness per say, but it definitely isn’t strength that has him walking back into Voltron diner. It also isn’t strength that let him know today was Lance’s first day back after the attack. Keith wouldn’t say he was stalking Lance, he would call it checking in, but his brother may say he was overstepping more than a few barriers. Fuck it, it was weakness. Keith was weak for Lance’s blood. He was addicted to it, and the bag he’d stolen from the hospital only furthered that need to be around him. 

Being led to a table, Keith found that in his fully satiated state he was able to take in more detail of the diner. Before it had been a blurry haze and an unrelenting repeated montra of ‘get me my blood before I go insane’. Now he could see the brightly colored booths, the pristine linoleum tiles, the fun pictures on the wall. Whoever owned this place had clearly put a lot of love and care into it. It was no wonder that Lance worked at a place like this. His bright and cheery demeanor fit right in. So Keith knew he stuck out like a sore thumb in his black leather jacket and overly pale skin that was partly due to his vampiric status and partly due to his distain for sunlight. 

He hear laughter from the bar and whipped his head around to its source. Of course it was Lance. It was too bubbly not to be. Keith felt his heart hammer and he sniffed the air, looking for a whiff of Lance’s scent. He tried to keep his staring to a minimum, hating himself every moment he spent in the diner. He shouldn’t be here. He knew it was wrong, he knew he shouldn’t be craving this one man so bad- but every time he thought about him, he would salivate. Lance seemed to be having an animated conversation with one of his coworkers, a white haired woman in pink, before the man who’d led Keith to his table let Lance know he was there. 

He quickly averted his eyes as Lance glanced over, busying himself in the menu and praying he wasn’t caught in his staring. Lance sauntered over, his scent growing stronger as he did, “Hey there.”, He smiled. 

“Hi”, Keith stammered out, Lance’s smile was golden. There was no other way to put it.

“So, can I get you anything to drink or are you still looking?”, his eyes raked down Keith’s body, with zero subtlety. Briefly Keith froze. There was some semblance of recognition in Lance’s eyes. No way he remembered what had happened, there was no way he could have been lucid enough to know. Vampiric venom was one of the most potent drugs in the world, Lance couldn’t know.

“Uhm- I… Water is fine… I think I know- what I want- I mean I’m ready to order.”, He stammered. 

“Yeah? Let me guess, burger and fries- rare.”, He smiled. Alarms blared in Keith’s brain, he knew Lance totally knew.

“How d-did you-?”

“I never forget a pretty face.”, He winked, “I’ll have that water, and put in your order real quick.”, He smiled and spun on his heels, hips swaying a bit too much. Keith’s face was on fire, Lance had to be flirting. That was flirting. Now Keith hadn’t considered himself well versed in the ways on flirting, he tended to stick to the one and done one night stand, but he recognized flirting when he saw it. Lance was flirting with him. 

He smirked a bit, Lance thought he was hot. It was true, Keith knew he was good looking, but he was shocked Lance was seeming to go after him. Lance looked like the kinda guy who’d date the hot cheerleader, or the captain of the football team. Someone just as bright and happy as he was. Not Keith, the dark anti-social vampire. Then again he did have the whole bad boy vibe going for him, and Lance definitely seemed like the submissive type. Maybe he was into a guy like Keith- he _had_ to be, he was flirting with him. 

He glanced over the the counter where Lance was filling a glass of ice water, a smile on his face listening to something that same girl from before was saying. He seemed uninvested, smiling and humming along but not actually paying attention to whatever it was. Instead Lance’s eyes kept wandering to Keith. And boy did it get Keith going. Lance was flirting and checking him out and the only thing Keith could smell or hear was Lance’s blood. The medical bandage on Lance’s neck poked through the shirt of his uniform if he tilted his head the right way, and Keith longed to have his lips on that tender flesh again. 

Lance made his way back over, setting the water down with a smile, “The burger will be out soon.”, and he sauntered away again. Shortly after, a family four were seated at the table across from Keith. Husband, wife, two kids- the whole nuclear family Keith never got. And of course Lance was their waiter, taking advantage of the toddler dropping his silverware to bend over in a show of flexibility to put his ass on full display for Keith who nearly choked on his water. And he knew it was for him, he knew it when Lance glanced over at Keith and smirked when he saw Keith’s reaction. He knew it. 

Keith’s burger couldn’t come fast enough. With each passing moment he grew closer and closer to pouncing on Lance. To ripping into that smooth skin and sucking every ounce of blood in his veins. To keeping Lance all to himself, chaining him- making him beg- all of Keith’s darkest fantasies came out when he thought of Lance. And some part of him, somehow knew Lance was into things like that. Lance was the type of person who just _looked_ like he wanted to be tied down, made to scream, just the subbiest little brat of a bottom. The kind of boy that got Keith all hot and bothered.

His food finally came and he tore into it, the blood of the cow satisfying his thirst for Lance for a moment. The water cool against the burning of his throat from the hot sandwich. Lance smiled as he watched Keith eat, waving at him from across the diner. That same girl whispered something towards Lance, her eyes darting to Keith for a moment. Lance’s face went slightly pink- a beautiful color that reminded him of all the blood flowing through his body. Ripe for the taking. 

As Keith neared the end of his meal Lance walked by, “You enjoy that burger?”

“Yeah… It was great.”

“Well…”, Lance placed both hands on the table and leaned towards Keith slightly, his shirt collar hanging low on his neck revealing dusky nipples that Keith wanted to latch onto and never let go of, “Anything else you want?”

“I uh… Well- it’s uh, not really on the menu.”

Lance licked his lips and Keith’s eyes focused on it like a laser, “That’s okay, I take special requests.”

“Y-you.”, and even Keith had to admit that sounded really cheesy and weird. But Lance seemed to be into it. Keith could hear his heartbeat pickup, could hear the blood in his veins begin to pump faster. 

“Yeah? Well I can get that for you. I get off in 20 minutes… then maybe after- _we_ could get off.”, and it figures why Lance was into the whole ‘you’ thing, because he was the kinda guy who like these dumb jokes. And boy if that wasn’t something Keith found unfairly endearing. Not fair. 

“Sounds- sounds good to me.”, Keith nodded. Lance smiled and spun around on his heels.

“Alright- twenty minutes cutie.”, He winked. And god- Lance had no idea what he was getting himself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment and let me know what yoh think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long, as I'm sure you're all aware the world is pretty crazy right now and because of that I had to completely pack up and move out of my dorm back home so I've been a little all over the place. I hope everyone is safe and healthy, and remember we are safer together at home. I hope this chapter can give you all a bit of rest from all the craziness outside right now. Enjoy, and please let me know how you're all doing, I love to read your comments and now more than ever it can make us feel closer. Stay Safe, Stay Healthy, Stay Home.

Keith’s mouth was hot and wet against Lance’s. He was seeing stars, as they stumbled from the back entrance to Lance’s car. “Mmnn”, He moaned as Keith moved to his neck, his tongue licked a stripe up the side, teeth grazing the skin, “Mhn, I gotta get my… Keys…”, He giggled trying to reach into his front pocket, but Keith was so closely pressed against him it made it difficult. Keith’s teeth pressed further against his neck, “Hah- Mng, you like biting?”, Lance could barely think as sharp K-nines began to pierce the skin. Just as they broke into his neck, Lance tripped over a parking curb and plummeted to the ground, landing perfectly into a puddle as his ankle scraped the cement, “Ow!”

Keith tried to grab at his hand and catch him, but it was too late, damage was done, “A-are you okay?”, Keith asked wide eyed at Lance on the ground.

“Yeah… My uniform is thoroughly ruined though, just like this moment.”, He sighed, “Sorry I’m kind of a clutz… should have warned you about that.”

“You’re not that bad. You actually fell kind of gracefully.”, Keith laughed. He had a nice smile, Lance concluded. 

“Thanks.”, He giggled, pushing off the ground finally, “Ugh, great.”, he rolled up his pant leg a bit to reveal a large cut on his ankle. He looked back up at Keith who was staring at it. His whole demeanour shifted before Lance quickly covered it with his pants again, “Sorry- you probably don’t want to see my cut, I know a lot of people get really grossed out by blood-”

“Y-you need to… to patch that up…”, Keith swallowed, “I- I can help…”

“Oh… that’s okay, you don’t have to, I’m not gonna make you-”

“I’m a doctor-”, He said suddenly.

“R-really?”, and Lance had to admit, being a doctor gave Keith some serious points, as if he didn’t already have a lot, but still- now he had more. 

“Well- I’m a vet… so I probably couldn’t uh, couldn’t perform heart surgery on you but I… I know how to patch a cut.”

“Okay… I have a first aid kit in my car…”, He said softly gesturing to the blue Volkswagen bug. Keith nodded and they got in the back seat of the car, “It’s in the glove box.”, Lance said and Keith reached over the passenger chair into the glove box, opening it and grabbing the first aid kit. 

“Uhm, here…”, Keith gingerly grabbed Lance’s ankle and placed it on his lap. He took out an antiseptic wipe and looked at Lance, “This is gonna sting probably.”, Lance nodded at him and he began to gently press on his wound. Lance hissed in pain as Keith began to wipe and clean the blood. He looked intently focused, which Lance supposed was a good thing, that he was taking care to properly clean Lance’s cut. 

“It’s kinda good this happened I guess.”, Lance laughed a little as Keith continued to clean his cut, “I’ve always been impulsive and sleeping with a stranger probably isn’t one of my smartest moves.”

Keith’s hand faltered a little bit, “Oh… Yeah, me neither I guess.”

“But uhm, maybe after this we could get coffee or something? Get to know each other before we wind up in someone's bed?”, Keith whipped his head up to look at Lance, and Lance held his breath. Keith probably didn’t want to get coffee, after all he was about to dick down some random stranger he probably wasn’t the kind of guy to like commitment and here Lance was asking him out on a date, like how stupid can he get?

“Sure… Coffee sounds nice.”

Keith wasn’t sure what kind of gods were smiling on him, but he didn’t care. He slipped the bloody wipe into his pocket when he was sure Lance was too distracted on the fact that he said yes to a date and opened a bandage to wrap around his ankle. The scent of blood hung heavy in the car, so Keith was thanking everything he could that he had eaten extra today since he knew he was going to try and see Lance. It still didn’t make it hard though, he’d almost slipped. Almost let the heated make out session get the better of him, it was actually a good thing Lance had hurt himself. It gave Keith the chance to work on controlling himself better. He couldn’t think how he was going to explain his way out of another ‘almost sucking Lance dry’ especially since he was fairly certain Lance would remember who he was with this time. 

“Really?”, Lance asked surprised.

“Yeah, it does.”, They sat smiling at each other for a moment. And Keith wasn’t really sure  _ how _ it happened, but suddenly Lance was in his lap, hands tangled in his hair, tongue exploring his mouth, and hips rolling and grinding into Keith’s. Not that he was complaining, but it was kind of confusing when he’s saying yes sex, then no sex, and now they’re on their way to yes sex again real fast, “Thought this was impulsive.”, Keith said breathlessly as Lance moved to kiss his neck

“It is.”, Lance panted between feverish kisses.

“Thought this wasn’t a smart move.”

“It’s not.”

“But we’re gonna?”

Lance pulled back and looked at Keith, “Do you not want to?”

“I want to, trust me I want to.”

“Then less talking… more fucking.”, He said, capturing Keith’s lips in another kiss. And as they continued Keith took in more and more of Lance’s body. His smooth skin, small waist, amazing ass. Keith was one lucky guy. Lance was so vocal and responsive, he was perfect. Keith could only think of the possibilities of Lance’s kinkier side. Clearly he liked bottoming, would he like being tied up to? Dominated like he’s never been before? Pushed to his very edge until he can’t think about anything but Keith’s cock and teeth? Til he’s begging to be used as nothing but a cockwarming blood bank? Just the thought made him shiver as Lance moaned into his ear at a particularly hard thrust. 

“K-Keith… Shit-”, He panted. Keith was lost, lost to Lance and his scent. This was crazy, how could blood make him feel this way, there was something about Lance. Something he had to have. To hold. To protect. To keep. And he was going to figure out what it was and do just that.  _ After _ they finished of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all, and remember the world will pass this together. It's going to take a long time before this is all over, but it will be over.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has a secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment or reach out on twitter @moe43269277

He smelled like Lance. He knew he did, and that was going to be tough to explain to Shiro seeing as he knew Keith was losing it. Entering his house he saw Shiro waiting for him. It was comical almost how the second he threw open the door there was his older brother, arms crossed and eyebrow raised, “Do you have something to explain?”, Shiro asked expectantly.

“No.”, He stated simply but Shiro just kept looking at him like he already knew the answer to any question he may ask Keith and he cracked, like he _always_ does, “I was with a guy-”

“Yeah with _Lance_. The guy you almost killed. Or do you keep forgetting that while you’re drowning yourself in his blood-”

“I am not drowning- I haven’t been drinking from him if that’s what you’re implying we got coffee”, And by coffee he meant fucked in the back seat of Lance’s car.

“Oh so then that’s someone else’s blood pack in your fridge?”, He held up the bag of blood he’d impulsively stolen from the hospital and hidden, apparently not well. Since when does Shiro go in his fridge? The bag was half empty, a telltale sign of Keith’s snacking and when Keith lunged forward to grab it Shiro took advantage of the height difference holding it up above himself.

“What the hell are you doing going through my fridge?!”, Keith tried.

“I was cleaning it cause you never do- but that is so _not_ the point. Keith you got lucky the first time, but you’re going to wind up hurting him for real. You’re clearly addicted to his blood and it’s not safe for either of you.”

“I am not addicted-”

“So that’s not his blood on the tissue sticking out of your pocket?”, He pointed. Keith quickly shoved it back into his pocket and lunged for the bag again. He was foiled however, “Keith you know how dangerous it is to get hooked on human blood, you’re gonna hurt someone-”

“But it’s not-”, Keith did know the dangers of vampires who got hooked on human blood. It was too lonely a life to lead, there were two kinds of human feeders. There were the red district feeders, and there were the ferals. Red district feeders were vampires who usually got their fix in blood dens, clubs and lounges built to house humans who were willing to give their blood to a hungry vampire. Blood dens were highly regulated and heavily guarded, they were very careful not to let humans and vampires gorge for a death on the property could alert unknowing authorities to the undead. Then there were the ferals. It was a slippery slope between controllable desire of blood dens and full on addiction. Ferals were usually those who allowed themselves to indulge in their want for human blood a tad too often and became so hooked on the stuff they were unable to be in the presence of a human without pouncing on them. 

Ferals were locked in underground prisons, most of them on the outskirts of major cities, and weaned off of the human blood with various animals. Sometimes this worked, and the vampire was released back into society, but most of the time only if the vampire in question didn’t want the addiction in the first place. It was like humans and drugs. A human may recognize that heroine is wrong but due to forces far too great they are dependent on it even though they don’t want to be. You can’t help someone who doesn’t think they have a problem. So feral prisons served as a form of rehab for those vampires so far gone. And much with rehab it has its successes and its failures. With humans and heroin, most people can recognize that heroin is bad. With vampires and blood its different. A human can survive perfectly fine without drugs, a vampire will die without their fix of blood and as such those who go feral often adopt a sense of betterment over humans. Claiming that it’s their jobs to be food and that vampires should rise up and kill them all for food. Those people stayed locked up for the rest of their lives, which is forever.

Keith sighed and collapsed onto the couch, “I know the danger of getting addicted- but, it’s not everyone. It’s not- I don’t know how to explain it but it’s not because he’s human.”, He buried his head in his hands as Shiro sat beside him. And it wasn’t because Lance was human, it _wasn’t_ , “It’s because he’s _him_ \- I don’t know how to explain it, but I don’t want humans, I want Lance.”

Shiro put his arm around Keith, rubbing reassuring circles into his back to try and calm him down, “No interest in blood dens?”

“No interest in anything. I like cow blood just more than the random joe walking down the street but when I think about him I just… I just lose it. It’s like, like his blood doesn’t even taste like _human_. Like he’s something else entirely.”

“I figured it out.”, Lance smiled slamming his hands on the table in front of his siblings, “He’s a vampire.”

“I’m trying to watch tv Lance.”, Rachel said as she ate her cereal, which she was eating for some reason at four in the afternoon.

“Don’t be mean Rachel, listen- He’s a vampire. And in the Alleyway, it was him. Not a werewolf like you all thought. I told you.”

“And how do you know? That didn’t look like a vampire bite.”, Veronica asked.

“Because I seduced him.”, Lance smirked proudly.

“Ew, I didn’t need to know that. So what now you have a fucking blood kink?”, Marco butted in.

“You guys are so focusing on the wrong part of this! He’s a _vampire_!”

“So? They aren’t exactly rare, there’s probably one living next door, like let’s be real.”, Luis laughed.

“Really? Yeah but like, remember what mama’s crystal reading said?”, All his siblings looked at him like they were confused that they should remember, “Ugh, you’re all terrible siblings. I’m totally cursing you all so better get your sage before a piano falls on your heads.”, He rolled his eyes and walked back to his room, he was so giddy. After all this time, finally, he’d met a vampire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment or reach out on twitter @moe43269277


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance's internal struggle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the this short and late update. Life has been kicking my ass these last couple months and its been really hard to find the motivation to write anything. I hope you all understand. It may take more time for updates but none of my stories are finished by a longshot and I will keep writing until they are. Drop me a comment and let me know your thought.

Lance may have felt a little bad for manipulating Keith. But, in all fairness Keith had made the first strike. Lance didn’t offer his neck up on a silver platter for Keith, but that didn’t stop him from dining on his neck like a five course meal. And after the initial strike, his entire family had been so sure the bite was that of a werewolf, but it was too clean and too careful to be one. The confusion lied in that despite being too clean and careful for a werewolf it was way too messy and uncoordinated to be a vampire. A tell tale vampire bite was almost like that of a spider, only the piercing fangs would leave a mark on whatever victim it befell upon. But the bite on Lance had shown tons of teeth, just about every tooth in the attackers mouth, like rather than trying to suck Lance’s blood Keith was trying to take a bite of his flesh. Thankfully Lance had done more than enough research about vampires to recognize a blood starving one when he saw it. And that night when Keith walked into the diner, he was starving.

Lance had been told when he was young that a vampire was going to play a very important part in his life. It was unclear yet exactly what that role was. But when his mother performed his first crystal reading when he turned thirteen, she said she saw a vampire in every image. Now that didn’t exactly give him much to go off of. Vampires, as his sister had pointed out, were hardly a rarity. Not in the same way witches were. He’d met plenty of vampires in his life, and more than once had gotten his hopes up that he met the one who’s life was so intertwined with his only to be let down when no relationship stuck, or nothing significant seemed to happen. 

He spent his time cultivating his fortune and perception skills, trying to be able to suss out exactly which Vampire was meant to be someone to him. And over the years it had gotten better. When he turned Eighteen his mother had given him his second crystal reading. And she revealed more about mystery Vamp, that it was a boy, and that he would meet him at a diner. After that as if by fate he was offered the job at Altea. He’s been working there while putting himself through school, and keeping his eye out. The diner was in a part of town that vampires for whatever reason didn’t usually frequent, and as such Lance had only met two vampires while working there. An elderly man who he doubted would have anything to do with his life, and Keith. And oh boy did Keith make it hard not to take the plunge. 

Sleeping with him hadn’t exactly been a part of the plan. But, Keith was an attractive man, and Lance needed a foolproof way to make sure Keith was a vampire. He’s had his suspicions but he needed to be sure. Plus it helped incentivize things when Keith had the dick of a greek god. He knew Keith was hooked on his blood, he knew he may have been taking advantage of that, but Keith didn’t seem to complain. Witches blood may have been a bit addicting but it didn’t make people do anything they didn’t want to do. And Lance was well aware that the ‘missing blood’ at the hospital was likely the actions of a desperate vampire. So if he had that pack of blood and wasn’t an absolute glutton then he should still have some at home to keep him satiated. 

He needed to figure out a way to tell Keith he was a witch, or maybe he didn’t. Lance wasn’t really sure what to do next. He had found the vampire from his readings, he was _sure_ this time that he’d gotten it right. That this was the man who was so ingrained in his life, but he didn’t know why or what he was there for. He didn’t know what Keith was supposed to mean to him. Maybe a friend, a mentor, a lover. He had no idea, “Mama- please I need another one. I need to know what I’m supposed to do.”

“Leandro you know your next crystal reading isn’t until you’re twenty five.”, His mother sighed and looked at him expectantly.

“But that’s only a year away, can’t you just do it a little early? Please, Mama I think I found the vampire I just don’t know what I’m supposed to do now-”

“Lance I can’t do the reading early, it won’t be accurate. You know that. I’m glad you think you’ve found him, but you’re an adult, you can figure it out without magic. I know that because you’re a strong capable young man.”

He pouted and flushed at once at his mother’s compliment, “But Mama, what if I mess it up.”

“Aw, sweetheart you’re not going to mess anything up. Crystal readings are never wrong, when they’re on time”, She added quickly to quell anymore begging her son might try, “I saw him with you your whole life, you won’t mess it up. Just be yourself, start by trying to be friends, whatever is supposed to happen, will happen. I promise.”, Lance sighed and nodded, walking back towards his bedroom. Be himself, easy for his mother to say. How was he supposed to say he couldn’t just ‘start with friends’ because he thought with his dick before he thought with his brain. 

What if he wasn’t supposed to sleep with Keith and he’d already messed up his destiny? He was torn between wanting to know more and less all at once. How nice would it be to live in ignorance and let life take its course? He pulled out his phone and shot Keith a text message, asking if they were still on for coffee later that week. Keith had quickly replied yes. And Lance couldn’t help but wonder what their future would look like. What they were meant to be. He hoped to soon reveal to Keith his identity, he was probably scared, thinking he was drinking human blood which as everyone knew was a dangerous slope, he wanted to assure Keith that he was drinking witch blood. Far more addictive, and far less dangerous to the psyche. But that would have to wait, how long? He didn’t know. But it would have to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment and let me know your thoughts!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/Moe42369277

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment and let me know what you think

Keith was going insane. He was tearing at his own hair trying to figure his life out, trying to get it together but his eyes would always wander to his mini fridge. He tried to stop, he really did. He’d asked Shiro to lock him up, keep him away from it, he needed to wean himself off of Lance, he couldn’t keep seeing him knowing he was taking advantage of him. And he was, he was lying to Lance every time they texted or talked. And he couldn’t in good conscience meet up with him today and pretend that things were okay and that he wasn’t hopelessly and utterly addicted to every ounce of his blood. But what was he supposed to say, “Hi Lance I’m a vampire and I want to drink you dry”, That wouldn’t exactly go over well. There may be lots of vampires in the city, but humans didn’t know about them. Not most humans anyway, and Lance really didn’t seem like the type to go skulking around blood banks just for the thrill of teeth in his neck.

He stared at his phone, he needed to leave or he was going to be late. Unable to stop himself, and justifying himself as if he were stopping the chance of a sudden craving, Keith poured and downed a shot glass of Lance’s blood. It tingled on his tongue, something akin to a firework bursting overhead. Taking a deep breath, he relished the moment. Never had he tasted something so good, “Please be careful.” Shiro reminded before he could walk out the door.

“I know, I’m… I’m not sure what I’m gonna do, but I’m gonna figure this out. I hope.” He waved goodbye to his brother before heading towards the cafe where he and Lance had agreed to meet. The Garrison was a small hole in the wall sort of place, Keith had only ever been there once and it was to pick up an iced coffee for Shiro, but Lance insisted it was really good so Keith was willing to forgo his usual spot in favor of something new.

When he entered, the bell chiming above his head, he saw Lance already there waiting for him. Lance offered a small smile and a wave towards Keith, he could see he already had two coffees on the table in front of him and Keith found himself hoping Lance hadn’t been waiting too long, “Hey, I’m not late right?”

“What…” Lance furrowed his brows curiously and then realized what he’d meant, “Oh, no I just, got here early I guess. I have something to tell you, and I’m nervous that it’s not gonna go well.”

Keith raised an eyebrow, mind racing with what he might say, “Should I be worried?” Was it possible he knew? Was he about to tell him off and he was worried Keith would go feral or something and attack him? 

“I… I don’t really know, just promise me you won’t freak out or anything like that.”

“I mean, I won’t.” This was it, he was exposed. Though Keith feels like if it was a deal breaker or anything Lance probably wouldn’t have even shown up so that gave him some kind of hope. 

“Okay, so you have to hear me out on this cause it’s gonna sound kind of crazy.” Each passing moment made Keith’s heart pound even faster in his chest. He hadn’t exactly been careful with his identity, so if Lance knew it was completely plausible, “But,” He prepared himself for the final blow, “I’m a witch.” Okay that was definitely not what he was expecting to hear. He stared blankly ahead, studying Lance’s body and it must have been for too long a time because Lance eventually spoke again, “Uhm… Will you say something? Please, so I don’t feel like I’ve just ruined things.”

“You’re a witch…” He repeated slowly, tasting the words on his tongue for the first time, “Wait- but that’s impossible Witch’s are extinct-”

“And you only know that because you’re a vampire.” Suddenly Keith felt his mouth go dry, was he on Gatcha? Was this a prank, did Shiro put him up to this? Did Lance use the witch thing to gather proof? There was no way Lance could be a witch, no one had seen a witch alive since the great massacre in 1805. They’d all been dead for over a hundred years. So there was no way he was sitting face to face with one, “Keith, please talk to me. I’m sorry for being dishonest about things, but I needed to be sure that you were a vampire before I could reveal who I was. Things are dangerous out here for witches-”

“Witches are extinct.” Keith repeated trying to convince himself more than he was Lance, “This is- you can’t be a witch- that’s not possible.”

“I know it’s hard to believe but, it’s true. That's why you’re so addicted to my blood,” Keith’s eyes flew to Lance’s, “Yes I’m well aware you’ve been drinking that stolen blood pack from the hospital. Witches blood is addicting Keith, that's why you can’t stop. I know it’s a little manipulative but you did attack me first so… Look I only let it go this long cause I needed to make sure it was you and I didn’t have the wrong guy. It would be really awkward if I told you I was a witch and you were just some random human off the street, I mean could you imagine?” Lance laughed trying to ease some of the obvious tension in the room. 

Obviously what Lance was saying was making sense, and Keith was a bit desperate for any explanation as to why he was addicted to the blood. He was going mad thinking he was hooked on humans, how awful a fate, “Okay so… You’re a witch… Jesus- this was _not_ what I was expecting at all today, I don’t even know what to say to that. How? Witches are extinct-”

“We went into hiding. There’s not a lot of witches left, our numbers are growing but, there’s probably only four or five clans left. We don’t exactly advertise who we are.”

“So- why tell me?”

“Because, You Keith Kogane, are someone important to me. I just haven’t figured out who yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me a comment and let me know what you think


	8. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait! Writing has been really hard for me recently, but I'm super active on twitter and write a ton of drabbles and threads over there that I recommend you check out: https://twitter.com/Moe42369277
> 
> Leave me a comment and let me know what you think!

“This is insane.” Keith said in disbelief. A Witch. Alive and breathing right in front of him, “How do you know _I’m_ this vampire you’re destined to meet?”

“Information from my crystal readings. I guess I could be wrong, but right now all signs point to you.”

“So am I supposed to be your lover? Are we like soulmates or something?” The idea unnerved him. Sure Lance was a great guy, and the sex was good. But soulmates? That was something on a whole other level. 

“I don’t know. Haven’t been told much about who you are to be other than someone important. I was kinda hoping you could fill in the blanks when I met you.”

“Maybe it's… could it be like a… _bad_ thing?” He asked cautiously. After all he had attacked Lance, drunk him within an inch of his life and then proceeded to continue to see him despite knowing he could snap at any moment due to his addiction.

“No. No way. I have not waited my whole life to meet you only for you to turn out to be some awful omen of doom. You’re good. I can feel it-”

“I almost killed you-”

“But you didn’t!”

“Lance this cannot be what was meant to happen- It’s gotta be some lesson or some- I can’t be-,” He looked up at Lance’s face and his heart may have broken. Lance looked like he might cry, like every word Keith spoke twisted the knife further into his back. 

“I’m not wrong this time. I know I’m not wrong.” He repeated, “It’s you, and it's not bad. You can’t walk away now. You’re supposed to be there with me until I die. That's what my readings said. I can’t be wrong again.” Keith almost began to believe Lance was trying to convince himself more than anything. He didn’t want to hurt Lance, but he could not be good for him.

“Lance… look,” He sighed, “Is there a way we can know for sure? Like some witchy thing you can do now that you’ve found me to test if it’s actually me or if I’m just some random vampire who was with you in the wrong place at the wrong time?”

“My mama… she can perform a red string test.”

“Red string?”

“The red string of fate. It’s an invisible line connecting people with their closest relationships. It's fate's way of keeping you intertwined… of making sure you meet.”

“And this test will tell us if I’m the vampire in your readings?” Lance nodded in response. This was still a lot to take in. And what was Keith going to do if he was the vampire? Would there be something expected of him? Lance clearly had this vision of the vampire in his head, the idea of smashing that vision and disappointing him made his stomach turn. And what if he wasn’t the vampire? That thought made him incredibly jealous, who else would have the luxury of being forever fated to be someone important to Lance. Damned if he does, damned if he doesn’t. How the life of Keith Kogane creates such woe. 

Keith did want to continue to see Lance in some way. That was clear to him, besides there was still the whole ‘addicted to witches blood’ thing he still had to deal with. But, he wanted to get to know Lance better. Before today he’d thought that maybe they could be something. Maybe they could go on dates, kiss, do more of what they did in Lance’s car. Now he had no idea if that was a possibility or if it was even what Lance would want when they found out Keith was the vampire he’d been looking for. 

“Would you be willing to come with me? My mama could perform the spell… And find out for sure.”

Keith thought for a moment. Did he even want to know? Truth be told he actually didn’t. But then he looked up at Lance who looked like he was being eaten alive from the inside. This was clearly important to him. This was clearly he’d spent a lot of time thinking about and worrying over. If Keith was the vampire fated to be someone to Lance, he couldn’t let Lance keep suffering in curiosity just because Keith was too afraid to face the music. He wasn’t that selfish. So despite his nerves and every rational part of his brain telling him to leave, to run, get as far away from the witch as possible- Keith nodded, “Yeah. I’ll go with you.”

Lance lit up, smiling, “Thank you. Thank you Keith, really you have no idea what this means to me. I know it's you. I know.”

When they’d arrived at Lance’s house, Keith will admit he was intimidated. He was about to be surrounded by a large family of witches. And what if they also knew Keith was the one to attack Lance? What if they hated him, the vampire of Lance’s fate be damned, what if they decided to kill him for what he did to Lance. His nerves flared and he began to crave blood. Lance’s specifically. He always got hungry when he was nervous. The difference now is that when he’s been nervous before he wasn’t addicted to witch’s blood. 

“Mama! Mama where are you!?” Lance called into the house. It seemed relatively normal inside. Definitely not how Keith had remembered witches’ homes being. If he didn’t know any better he’d say this was just some regular human house, bog standard. But he supposed that if he was one of the few remaining members of a previously hunted species, he’d probably also wanna keep that on the down low. 

“In here Leandro!”, So Lance must have been a nickname. Or an alias. Could have been either one. Lance led Keith into the house and towards the kitchen. There he came face to face with Lance’s mother. Even from here he could tell Lance’s mother was a grand witch. She radiated power and energy. Grand witches’ were extremely rare, even back when witches were common. Her power is probably the reason she and her family were able to survive. He wondered how old Lance truly was. Keith wasn’t well versed on the age dynamics of species other than vampires and humans. Lance was probably somewhere around 200 years old… maybe a little younger. He was either born right before or right after the massacre, that's what Keith had guessed anyhow.

“Mama- this is Keith. He’s a-”

“Vampire. I could smell him from a block away.” His mother laughed.

“Can you perform a red string test for us? Please- I think it’s him. But… we need to know for sure.”

Lance’s mother eyed them both up and down, “Y’know technically I’m not supposed to. You’re supposed to figure this out on your own.” She looked at her son earnestly. She knew how many times he’d had his hopes beaten down. He was so convinced, what if it really wasn’t Keith and Lance doesn’t figure that out until months from now. He’d be crushed, “But for you, my precious son, I will do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait! Writing has been really hard for me recently, but I'm super active on twitter and write a ton of drabbles and threads over there that I recommend you check out: https://twitter.com/Moe42369277
> 
> Leave me a comment and let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd clear some stuff up about how age works here! For witches, every 10 years they live is the human equivalent of 1 year. So Lance, who by human standards and appearances is 24, has actually lived through 240 years. For vampires, instead of a 10:1 ratio its a 15:1 Ratio. So Keith, who is 27 by human standards, is actually around roughly 400 years old. I hope this clears things up! (Vampires are still immortal but this is how appearance and health are affected regarding age!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on twitter if you want to! https://twitter.com/Moe42369277
> 
> Drop me a comment and let me know what you think!

“Yep, this is him. You’ve found him Lance.” He was ecstatic, words couldn’t describe the joy and relief that coursed through Lance’s viens when he’d seen the red string appear between him and Keith. He’d finally found him. Finally. 

Keith, bless his heart, looked a bit scared. Lance couldn’t exactly pinpoint it, but there was fear within his eyes. But nonetheless, he kept looking at Lance. The eyes Lance had waited a lifetime for. He knew they would be worth it. 

“So- what does this mean?” Keith’s voice betrayed him as it cracked loudly. He cleared his throat trying to regain some of his composure, “I mean like… Who are we supposed to be together?”

“That’s for you two to decide.” Lance’s mother explained, “Fate can be a fickle mistress, but she is not a dictator. Fate is a guide, a road map showing you all the different paths that are available to you. But only you can decide which one to take.” And though Lance appreciated his mother's wisdom, he could see the deep rooted apprehension that was beginning to take over Keith’s aura. 

“Mama, can I be alone with Keith now?” He asked softly. 

“Of course.” She kissed Lance’s head and left the two alone to go finish her cooking from earlier. 

Lance turned to look at Keith again, “It doesn’t have to be serious. If you’re afraid I get it. Fate can be… scary. We can forget about it if you want.”

“But- you were so intent on finding me, how can you be so quick to just- let me go?” Lance felt his heart go a bit soft at Keith’s genuine worry.

“Well I know it’s you now. And I know that no matter what, no matter how far apart we may grow in distance, fate’s gonna bring us back together when we need it.” Keith opened his mouth to say something, but whatever it was never came out. They sat in silence for a couple moments, their red string still visible through the lingering magic in the room. So bright and vibrant, enough for Lance to know that even though he may not feel it yet, he was going to love Keith one day. He didn’t know what kind of love; Friendly, familial, romantic… All he knew was that it was love. He didn’t study fate dynamics every day since he was thirteen to not recognize the string when it was right in front of him, “We can just… forget about all this. I found you, so the hard parts over.”

There was a pregnant silence between the two. Keith deep in thought over what to say Lance could see. And when he did open his mouth again, Lance on the edge of his seat with anticipation over what he would say, he said the last thing Lance expected, “I’m addicted to your blood still.” Keith's own eyes widened, as if he hadn’t been expecting to say that either while Lance merely laughed softly. 

“Oh yeah.” He chuckled, “I’m not sure how it works to get a vampire unhooked on an addictive blood, I don’t think there's like a spell or anything that could help. Is it like smoking? Can you just quit cold turkey? I mean, that's assuming you don’t want to be addicted to my blood anymore.”

“Yeah… Yeah I’d rather not, just in case. I don’t want to hurt you again.” Keith confirmed, “It’s not something I can quit cold turkey, not easily at least. I mean, I’ve never heard of a vampire addicted to witches' blood, but I’ve heard stories about vampires that get hooked on human blood. And I’m not talking about red district guys, I’m talking full blown ferals-”

“I thought those guys had to be locked up forever…”

“A lot of ‘em yeah… But sometimes ferals can be weaned off the blood. I think that’s what I’ve gotta do. Quitting cold turkey, I dunno it just scares me thinking I’d get so agitated that I’d go after you.”

“Okay, so we wean you off it. How often have you been drinking it?”

“Uhm… Pretty regularly, I’m almost done with what I took from the hospital.” He admitted sheepishly, “It’s been about once a day.”

“Okay, so when you finish it I’ll be your blood bank. You have to come to me to get your next fix. And I’ll help you kick it. We start with three times a week, then we go down to one, then once every two weeks, and hopefully that’ll have you back on animal blood but if not then we’ll just keep spreading them out okay?”

“What if I go overboard and hurt you?” Lance loved how concerned Keith was, it made him smile.

“Look, had you not gotten the drop on me that night in the diner I definitely would have been able to take you. I may not look it but remember, I’ve been training under a grand witch my entire life!” He boasted with a wink and exaggerated hand pose.

This managed a small smile out of Keith, which Lance had come to learn was rare. So suffice to say he was proud of himself for accomplishing such an unattainable feat, “So what now?” Keith asked.

“Well, I guess that’s up to you. We’ve got a couple options, forget everything and I become your blood-oholics sponsor, be friends, or go on that date we were supposedly having today.”

Keith would like to say he’s a strong willed man. But that would be a lie. He knew he should have gone with the first option Lance had given him, maybe even the second if he was sure he could control himself, but not the third. Definitely not the third, because he knew it would wind up with him in exactly the position he’s in. And he’s not, _unhappy_ , with the current position. Quite the contrary, he was actually overjoyed and enjoying himself thoroughly. The problem was that it felt wrong. He was scared that he was going to overdo it. Terrified.

But his hands on Lance’s hips, holding him down. His knees in between Lance’s legs, keeping them spread. His dick sheathed deep inside him, fucking him in earnest. And in teeth in Lance’s neck, drinking up that oh so sweet and savory witches blood. It felt amazing.

“Keith~” Lance had moaned. It started innocent, a walk in the park with some more coffee. And it ended with Lance sinfully writhing in Keith’s sheets. Talk about a 180, “Keith- fuck!”

Keith slammed into him again, growling around into his skin and piercing his teeth deeper. Part of him was singing on the inside, knowing that he was the one fated to Lance, that no other vampire had that kind of hold on him. But that hold didn’t necessarily mean romantic, they could just be really fated together fuck buddies, or this time and the last could also just be flukes. Either way, Keith felt the possessive urge to claim, to ruin him for anyone else that he could possibly have. 

“Keith- neck, let go.” Lance gasped, “No more…” And despite his taste buds yelling at him, Keith released his hold on Lance’s neck. He was determined not to hurt Lance. He was determined to listen to him and kick this addiction. But in the meantime he would lick up the blood that leaked from the puncture wounds on his neck. Slowly and softly, much like a kitten (though he would deny that metaphor if asked about it). “S-see…” Lance strained his head to look back and up at Keith. He looked wrecked, absolutely destroyed with pleasure. The picture of beauty he spoke, “Knew you wouldn’t hurt me”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on twitter if you want to! https://twitter.com/Moe42369277
> 
> Drop me a comment and let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Drop me a comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
